Evermore
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Harry has lost everything, he is depressed and angry. Those still alive has returned for their 8th year, but Harry stops believing in life. A blonde, Slytherin boy tries to help him out of it. M for reasons ;)
1. Chapter 1

December at Hogwarts were usually the most busy month of the year. Exams, tests, homework.. But this December were different. The dark lord had been killed, death eaters sent to Azkaban, thousands without homes, thousands of orphans everywhere.. There wasnt enough teachers left to teach the students at Hogwarts. Everybody were either wounded badly or dead. The destruction of the wizarding world were so extensive that not even magic could restore it to its former glory.

The 13th of December started out as any other normal day for Harry Potter.. He woke up, headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. The warm soothing water made him forget who he was and where he was. He had been depressed since May now.. Five months of darkness hanging over him. He thought he would be happy when all his dreams came true. But he didnt. In June Ron had left Hermione. Causing her to leave the world they were in and return to muggle-London. In august Ron had killed himself out of guilt. And completely ripped the Weasley family apart. He and Ginny tried to make things right but ended up with a breakup. Harry were left alone with his depression.. He missed Hermione, he missed Ron, he even missed the evil he was fighting against.. He needed something to do! Something that would keep his mind in place, and didnt make him dwell with black thoughts.  
He sighed as the warm water went colder. He stepped out on the cold floor, grabbed a towel and lazily wrapped it around his waist. He dried the waterdrops of the mirror and stared at himself. His black unruly hair were hanging down infront of his face. He ran his fingers through it and sighed once again. The once so sparkling green eyes of his were now dead serious, they looked a bit like a week old stab wounds He had been crying for half a year now. Almost every day. Everyone he had loved were gone. And they were never comming back. And the one he loved now didnt exactly love him back.  
Harry plastered on a fake smile to the miserable boy in the mirror. He looked down on his body again. Pale scars covered his arms. Self inflicted scars. He ran a finger over his left arm. While thinking of the horrible path he had walked down. A scar for every time someone had made a nasty comment. A scar for every time someone had mentioned Hermione, Ron, Ginny, his parents or Sirius' name. A scar for every time he felt like crying but couldnt manage a tear.

Everyone knew Harrys state.. The one who knew how he felt more than anyone else were the last person Harry thought would care, Draco Malfoy. The dark lord had killed his parents in pure rage when they let Harry escape the manor. Draco were left alone, now he knew how Potter felt inside. Or atleast had a clue of it. He didnt actually care how Potter felt anyways. Draco had tried to hate him like before, without the slightest little touch of success. He didn't love the sight of Potter, hell no, but something about him were appealing to him. Potter had begun to become more of a man now that he was out of all the "i'm the chosen one" rubbish. Draco had noticed that Potter had become depressed, and suicidal after that friend of his killed himself. Potter had the habit of running off to somewhere and scream his lungs out. Draco knew, he had followed him once..  
In august right after the weas.. Ron.. had died Harry had walked slowly past him, Draco had screamed a nasty comment at him and he had run off with tears running from his eyes. Draco had followed him to appologize. Without his bad influences he had grown to be more.. caring than before.. or atleast he thought so himself.  
He had followed Potter down to the lake where Ron were last seen alive and sat down. He had hid behind a tree behind him. Potter didnt know he was there.. He had pulled out his wand and made a deep cut on his wrist, sobbing quietly. After a minute or so he had pointed at the deep wound again, healing it. Leaving a white scar. Draco had walked back to his usual place, underneath the tree in the courtyard and sat down. He didnt like seing Potter in pain.. Was he going mental?

Harry dried the last bit of his hair with the already soaking wet towel. He sighed for the millionth time that day and grabbed his pants and a white shirt. He were careful not showing his arms to anyone. Letting pain out this way was weak, and he was everything else than weak!  
He smiled to his refection once more, but it looked more like he had been stabbed from behind.  
"Harry James Potter" he whispered to himself "remember who you are".  
He grabbed his tie and walked out of the bathroom. His bed in the same state as he had leftit that morning, he felt the urge to just stay there. He knew he couldnt. He needed food, he couldnt starve himself too. But food meant risking to meat fellow Gryffindors wondering if everything was okay, he might lose it and spit out his feeling to the first poor creature he saw.. Which wasnt a good idea.

He walked down the stairs to the commonroom. In the corner of his eye he saw

every eye turn to him as he walked out, leaving whispers behind him. Yes, they knew something was wrong with him.. They just didnt want to make him pissed off again. Which Harry understood perfectly well. He was known to use painfull curses when he was mad. He walked slowly down the hallway leading to the great hall trying not to disturb anyone.  
He walked past many first year old reading for tests and throwing jinxed snowballs at eachother. Suddenly one of them hit the back of his head.

"Watch it!" He murmured silently and walked faster to avoid getting hit again. Around the next corner he walked into Ginny sharing a rather passionate snog with Dean Thomas. He sighed again, could this day get any worse?  
He had lost everything.. Everyone else seemed to have the time of their lives. Paying no attention to anyone else than themselves. Or maybe they did.. he didnt care. Before he walked into the hall he stopped for a second to look for someone.  
Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table all by himself drinking something Harry assumed were coffee.. He was trying to read his face to figure out if walking past him were safe or not. But today a not so normal expression were on his face. He looked sad and worried.. Harry figured he missed his friends and parents. His eyes were empty, as he were looking at something but didnt quite see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat at his usual seat in the great hall the next day. He looked down on his halfeaten breakfast wondering how many pair of eyes that watched him. He were sick of being looked at. He grabbed his cup of coffee and left the great hall. He looked like something that had come straight out of hell. Which in fact he had.. His hell were the thing that normal people called sleep. The peaceful state that were meant to give your body new energy.. All Harry ever thought of while dreaming were his friends. Him laughing with Ron and Hermione.. But lately another wizard had occupied his dreams. Malfoy.. he seemed different. Not so evil, not so vile and cruel to everybody.. Harry sighed as he headed for the lake. He sat down on a rock and stared out on the icy surface wanting to just walk out on the ice, as far as possible and forget everything.  
The last wasnt possible though. He had tried to forget but that made him remember other things he rather would let be the way they was. Like him and Malfoy. He had noticed Malfoy kept to himself just like him, he had walked in on him once this year, crying in the bathroom. Harry had began to care for that boy. He looked up at sky and sighed. He hadnt talked to anyone for weeks, he felt alone, no one would understand his pain, thats why he took his pain out on himself..  
Harry heard steps in the snow behind him and turned around.  
Malfoy came walking towards him.

"Crying again, are we Potter?" He spat, and Harry forgot that he even thought he cared for that bloke and stood up to leave  
"Sod off, prat!" He roared and ran off, unfortunatly the last thing Harry thought of were the slippery ice. He fell forward and smashed his face on the hard, icy ground. He felt a growing pain in the middle of his face and quickly realized his nose was broken  
"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Asked a worried Draco Malfoy running carefully up to him helping him up.  
Harry groaned and refused to let Malfoy help him.  
"Sod off" he repeated looking away from the Slytherin.  
"Then who is supposed to fix your face, Potter?" He asked.  
He did have a point.. Harrys wand where beside his bed at the moment

Harry stood up and looked at Malfoy. By the expression on his face Harry understood that his nose were in a pretty bad condition.  
"I'm sorry I said that, it came across wrong"  
Harry just murmured something back and looked at him wondering if he had heard right.. Malfoy had just apologized to him.  
"What the hell has happened to you?" Harry asked without thinking of what he actually said.  
"What do you mean?" He snapped in the same angry tone as ever  
"Umm.. you seem sad and depressed"

Malfoy didnt answer he just sat down on the cold ground and sighed.  
"I know how you feel, Harry" Harry listened closer when Malfoy said his first name  
"I lost my family, my godfather and my bestfriends too.." His face was sad now.  
Harry sat down in front of him and looked at the skinny pale boy.  
"I know you did, but that aint a good excuse to be mean"  
"I'm trying to be myself, but I realized that I died with my family, I dont know how to be like anyone else"  
A tear escaped his eye and ran down his white cheek.  
"Nevermind" he said and raised his wand "Episkey"  
Harrys nose popped back into place as Malfoy stood up and left.  
Leaving Harry with a shooked look on his face.

Malfoy had just opened up to him.. Harry had thought he hated him.. Now he wasnt sure anymore. He felt bad for him.. Harry were used to all of this, he wasnt. Harry watched him ealk up the small hill towards the school and disappear in the group of students comming out of the great hall. He wiped the rest of the blood off his face and sat down again. He didnt know if Malfoy were acting nice or actually being nice, a couple months ago he would have killed him. Harry tried to figure out if he should bother talking to him again or not. He had said he knew how he felt, maybe that could help him? Who knows, help them both?  
Half an hour later Harry walked to his transfiguration class. The first class he had attended to in weeks. The others had just started reading when he walked into the classroom. Everyone turned around and followed him with their eyes as he went to his desk and sat down. Professor McGonagall smiled to him.  
"Good to see you, Mr. Potter"  
He nodded and opened his book. Chapter 25.. "To Transfigure Objects" he got the feeling of having read all this before.. Then he remembered that Hermione had read that book last year when they were camping in the Dean forest looking for Horcruxes. Hermione.. Harry had often thought of her and her life in London.. How was she? Harry had her adress but she never answered his owls. He tried to send letters the normal way too, but still got no response.  
He had began to worry that she might have joined Ron.. No! Hermione wasnt like that! But then again.. Ron wasnt either.. All of this was a complete mess.. But he knew he needed to get her back into the school. It would be good for her. Or good for him? He didnt know.. He tried to force his brain to think of something else, but as usual.. his brain wasnt able to listen to him. He stared at the blond boy on the desk in front of him, he still couldn't understand why Malfoy had told him anything about himself. It didn't fit with the image Harry had inside his head. Malfoy was not caring, he was not even kind .. Harry really couldn't understand how it was possible to change so much in a few short months. But then again.. he did why not Malfoy? Maybe their view of each other was about to change forever?


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy sat under the tree and cursed loudly, he couldn't help but think of Potter, the poor, depressed, green-eyed Potter .. With his long black messy hair. Beautiful .. he was beautiful. Draco had just discovered something about himself, no matter how much he tried to hate Potter it did not work. Potter could not be hated. At least not by him. Potter needed to surround himself with people who knew how to help him out of the black hole he had fallen into. Potter needed him.. Or he needed Potter.

Draco had begun to realize that he felt something for Potter, an urge to protect him. Potter was at the edge of the cliff. He couldnt take anymore shit from people. Draco knew that feeling, he had been living on the edge of the cliff for years. Brainwashed by his family. Forced to believe in a pureblood society. His family had already disowned him when they found out he was gay, and now they were dead.. It didnt really matter anymore. Nothing did.. Not to him.. He just needed Potter to be safe for some reason.  
Draco thought about the day last week when he talked to Potter.. They hadn't talked since Potter saved his ass in the room of requirement. But both of them knew what state the other one was in.. Draco wanted to let Potter know he was there, not that he would ever talk to him but just let him know that he wasnt alone with his scars and struggles. Draco struggled with taking the pain out on himself too.. He looked down on his arm. His black mark were now faded and looked like a regular scar. You couldnt quite see it though. The scars covering it were too many. He had tried to remove the piece of skin several times.. Until he accidentally cut himself and felt calmer. His pale arms were covered with white scars, just like Harry's. He sighed and stood up.  
He walked down to the lake and expected to find Potter crying there, but there was no one there at all.  
He sat down on the rock and gazed out at the ice, the sun was about to set behind the trees. It was beautiful.. the sun left streaks of red, yellow and orange. Mashed up colors on the sky leaving Draco in a rather happy-ish mood.

Harry were sad, he had walked in on George talking with Ginny about their brothers.. He knew he had to accept their passing but he couldnt. He had no one left, he needed new friends but no one could ever be Hermione and Ron. He didnt even know how Hermione felt.. he walked down to his rock in deep thought not seeing the boy who already sat there until he walked straight into him.  
"Sorry" He began "ohh, its just you" he sighed when he saw Malfoy  
"Yes.. just me"  
"Would you care to move and inch or two?"  
Malfoy moved a bit to the left allowing Harry to take place beside him.  
"I'm sorry about last week, I didnt.." Draco started  
"I overreacted, nevermind" Harry gazed sideways at the boy. His hair was messy, his eyes were red from crying.. they looked alike now. They were both messed up. Harry's eyes met Dracos. Harry thought he saw a spark in Malfoys eyes as they looked at eachother.

Draco stared into Potters green eyes. Something about those eyes calmed him down, they were hypnotic. Before his brain even reacted to what he did he had grabbed Harrys arm, slowly picking at his sleeve.  
"You know, you're not alone in all of this"  
Potter looked confused, he knew what he meant but he looked like he didnt believe it. Potter pulled his arm away and turned his head.  
Draco face went serious again.  
"Harry.. Please stop with that"  
"Stop with what?" He snapped, he was starting to get angry  
"Dont ignore me, for fucks sake, im trying to be nice to you"  
"You dont know how I feel, sod off!"  
Draco reacted instantly and left him sitting on his bloody rock, he had given it a shot, but it wasnt worth trying to get to know him, he wouldn't open up anyways. Well atleast he would get him off his mind now. Draco headed for the Slytherin dorms, he needed sleep.

Well that was easier said than done. He couldnt get Harry of his mind.. he even called him Harry now.. Green eyes, black messy hair and his rage towards him. The last thing wasnt able to be understood.. he had tried his best to be nice and help him, telling him what he planned to.  
And talking to him didnt exactly help forget about him. Why the hell would he want to forget him? He liked Potter..  
He stood up and looked out of the window. Potter were still sitting at his rock by the lake. Harry.. His name was Harry.. he did have a first name. He should use it.  
Draco grabbed his black hoodie and walked out of the castle heading towards Harry. He didnt move when he approached. Didnt even turn his head.

"Are you okay, Harry?"  
Harry turned his head but turned back again when he saw Draco  
"Fuck off, go live your life and stop playing nice" he said  
Draco stepped in in front of him and stared at him  
"Playing nice?" he whispered "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"stop pretending you know how i feel, you dont, so fuck off" Harry's eyes were black, he was mad again.  
Draco sighed and slowly pulled up his sleeve, Harry's eyes got wider as he saw the scars, he finally understood something about Malfoy he never would have guessed  
"You're not playing?" he asked silently and looked down on the ground and his shoes-  
Draco knelt down in front of him to look him in the eyes and said  
"No, I truly know how you feel, and I want to help you" he smiled a half smile "if you want help that is"

Harry just stared at him, he asked him to be his friend.. Malfoy.. the git who had bullied him and his friends non stop for 7 years. He wanted to be his friend. The git he had fallen for despite his flaws..  
"So, you wanna be my friend?"  
"Yes.. I think we could actually help each other" Harry did not know what to say, Draco would help him out of the hell he lived in. He wasnt sure of his feelings towards him anymore.

"And you know, Harry, I'm not mean" Draco's grey eyes sparkled in the dim light from the moon.  
Harry got to the conclusion that he was fucking beautiful..  
"I know you're not, I'm sorry I said that, I'm just not used to you not being an foul evil little cockroach" he sighed as he once again reminded himself of Hermione.

"I know you miss her, why dont you find her, and talk to her?" Draco suggested  
"Who?"  
"Hermione"  
"You have changed havent you?" Harry asked, half questioning, half knowing that he had.  
"Yes .. took you long enough to notice" Draco sighed and looked down at his feet. "But seriously.. I think you should pay her a visit, Harry"


	4. Chapter 4

In the matter of the next three weeks Draco and Harry grew to develop a strong friendship.

Draco struggled to keep his feelings to himself, he wanted to help Harry in every way possible, he deserved that from saving his ass over the years. The Slytherin boy ran his fingers through his hair and sat up in his bed yawning from another sleepless night. Thoughts of Harry were taking over his brain, they laughed together, ate together, discussed personal problems together.. They did everything together. They were alike. Harry missed Ron and Hermione, he missed Blaise and Pansy. He didn't know if this was the right time to tell Harry how he felt, he would as usual end up offending him. By doing that lose their friendship and lose Harry forever, he couldnt risk that. He needed to find out if Harry liked him back before he told him.  
He knew Harry still beat himself up over the breakup with Ron's sister.  
He didnt understand why? They were never mean for each other. he figured out that Harry loved her and wouldnt let her go, so why on earth would he love him if he was still in love with that Weasley girl? It didnt make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

Harry sat in deep thoughts on his bed and looked out of the window. He had wanted to tell Draco how he really felt for days now, just waiting for the proper moment, if there was any. Probably not. He would screw up their friendship and they would go back to hating each other, he did not want that. He did not feel the pain of his friends death, or Hermione's absence that strong anymore, he missed them as hell but the open wounds inside him were about to heal. He did not want to rip them all open again by doing something stupid. But Draco deserved to know? didn't he? All Harry ever did when they were talking was to stare at him, every little detail of him.  
How his eyes went smaller when he smiled. How his left eyebrow raised when he were shocked or suspicious.  
How the wind blew over his head making a mess of his perfect hair. The sparkle in his eyes when Harry amused him.  
Harry was falling in love with him, why? He didn't know.. But Draco were kind and nice to him, understood his struggles, were able to put himself into Harry's situations and help him on the way out of his mental hell.. And of course he was good looking. But sadly for Harry he wasnt the only one who had seen that. He had noticed that Greengrass girl staring at his Draco. No.. Not his, he wasnt his.. not at all. Harry were confused.  
He didnt know how to act normal around him anymore. He tried to focus and stared out of the window again.

Draco sighed as he went down the stairs to the common room hoping not to walk into Astoria Greengrass. She was obsessed with him. He didnt like her, had never liked her. She didnt understand the terms he had made after Pansy died. He wasnt able to love everyone that said they loved him. He missed Pansy, he wanted Harry badly and he hated Astoria. Unfortunately luck was not on his side today. He walked into Astoria outside the portrait hole.

"Hey cutie" she said, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Morning" he replied and tried to avoid talking to here more that necessary  
"What's up with you and Potter?" she asked suspiciously  
"nothing, he is my friend" he replied without looking at her "Why are you asking?"  
"He is obsessed with you, he can not keep his eyes off you!"  
"Stop fucking with me, Astoria!" Draco started to get mad.  
"I'm not, he is obsessed" she said again  
Draco groaned and walked on past her. Harry obsessed with him, yeah right. Like that would ever be true, he forced his mind off Harry and walked into the great hall. He sat down on hit usual spot and grabbed a slice of bread. Astoria had said something like that before. The time that Pansy were avoiding him. She had told him if someone ignored him they liked him, that didnt make sense to him. Shouldn't they've been talking to him if they liked him? Harry was talking to him, but that didnt mean there were something between them? Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table to look at Harry but he wasnt there. weird..  
He was never late for breakfast. He was probably showering. Dracos mind were filled with pictures of Harry showering. He sighed and ate his breakfast, why now? He left the great hall paying no attention to the girl following him. He heard steps around the next corner.  
He didnt have the time to say Harrys name because the girl grabbed his arm and dragged him backwards.  
Astoria pressed her tongue into Draco's mouth the same second as Harry came around the corner. Draco tired to push her away but it was to late.

Harry saw Astoria and Draco clearly, thank you very much! Of course he was taken.. He was the fucking Slytherin prince. Of course he was dating fucking Astoria. Harry turned around and walked the other way. Stupid.. thats what he was. Ignorant. He walked out of the school away from everything, his hope was gone. Hope? Why did he think like this.. Draco had the right to fucking snog whoever he liked.  
But he could have told him, Draco was his best friend. He loved him, more than he could ever imagine. He sat down on his rock and stared out on the ice again with teary eyes.  
Here he was crying again. Great! Just.. great, now Draco would have figured it all out and leave him, go back to hating him..  
He pulled out his wand and looked at his arm. He didnt want to, not for a misunderstanding, not for this. He didnt want to do this. He pulled the wand away again and sighed.  
Did it matter? No! Nobody cared anyways, he sighed and made a straight line with his wand in the air over his arm. You're weak.. A tiny cut appeared You're pathetic, of course he doesn't love you! The cut got deeper.  
He shook his head and threw his wand on the ground in front of him, pulling down his sleeve looking up on the bright January sky, closing his eyes.  
Trying to let the pain out in a different way. Why him? Why now? Why Draco?


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pushed Astoria backwards; she hit the wall on the other side of the corridor.  
"Why did you do that?" he snapped, he didn't have the time to wait for her reply. He needed to find Harry.  
He walked out of the school; he saw footprints in the snow and knew they belonged to Harry. He followed them down to the lake, but there was no one there. The footprints lead into the woods..  
Please don't hurt yourself, Harry..  
He followed the footprints and almost tripped over a foot. He jumped around and saw Harry looking up at him from the ground

"Go back to your girlfriend, I'm fine, I just needed space" he said trying to smile  
"Comeon, both you and me know that's a lie, you are not fine"  
"Go back to your girlfriend anyways" he continued  
"She is not my girlfriend, I can't stand her"  
Harry raised his eyebrow at him and turned his head away from him. Draco sat down in front of him and grabbed his arm.  
"Look at me, Harry" Harry turned his head to face Draco and sighed  
"What do you want?"  
"She assaulted me, she kissed me, I didnt kiss her!"  
"Yeah.. tell me more about that.." Draco was about to slap him.. He tried to tell him what was and he wouldn't listen, why wouldn't he listen? He looked down and saw a red dot on the ground. Blood.  
He looked at Harry with worry in his eyes.  
"Harry? What the hell have you done?"  
"Nothing! Leave me alone!"  
Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up the sleeve. He sighed when he saw the wound. Blood dripped down on his pale skin.

"Harry, you're an idiot! Why did you do that?!" Draco's eyes went black. He had talked Harry off this weeks ago..  
"Why not?" Harry looked away again.  
Draco sighed. He put his hand on Harrys cheek and turned his face against him. Harry had an embarrassed look on his face.  
"I'm sorry I called you that"  
Harry tried to avoid Draco's piercing grey eyes.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see someone you love with someone else?" Harry pulled his arm out of Draco's grip.  
"Yes I do" said Draco, because he did. He knew the feeling Harry had now. He had had it millions of times before deep inside.. When he had seen Harry with Ginny.  
"Do you now? Then tell me! How do it feel?"  
Draco put his other hand up to Harrys face and forced him to look at him while he talked.  
"It feels like your heart is about to crack, you feel like that person should belong to you alone. No one else. I felt this way when I saw you with your ex-girlfriend, Harry. I know how this feels!"

Harry sat there watching Draco tell him exactly how he felt about him.  
"Why did you feel that when you saw me with Ginny?" he asked silently  
Draco looked him in the eyes and whispered  
"This is why"  
He placed his hands around Harrys neck and pulled him closer. Harry sighed and kissed him lightly. Draco smiled and kissed him back. Harrys hands tangled in Draco's already messed up hair. He totally forgot that he was bleeding. Leaving red streaks of blood everywhere he touched. Draco pulled away from Harry and smiled for the first time in weeks he was happy.

"I love you Draco" Harry smiled and leaned forward for another kiss.  
"I love you too Harry" Draco smiled back and kissed him, letting every feel he had for him out.

Draco took Harrys arm and helped him up.  
"You're covered in blood.." Harry ran two fingers down Draco's neck and showed him.  
"I'm leaking"  
"I need to fix that for you properly, without magic" said Draco carefully dragging him to the castle.  
They walked past several Gryffindor's on their way to Draco's room. They stared shocked at the two boys- Not that seeing them together was a shock. Draco was covered with Harry's blood. That's what shocked them. Half of them thought they had been fighting, but them holding hands didn't fit that opened the door to the room he had shared with Blaise and lead Harry to the bathroom. He pulled of his shirt which was red of Harry's blood.  
"You're beautiful" Harry smiled at him  
"I know, I need to get you out of that shirt, stand still" His hands unbuttoned Harrys shirt exposing his chest, also covered in blood. Draco slowly pulled the shirt off him trying not to rip the wound open again. When Draco got his shirt off he understood that band aids would do no good here, Harry needed stitches.  
"Im going to sew you back together so you will have to bite me"  
"What? Bite you? Why?"  
"I haven't got a thin needle, its going to hurt and I can have you pulling your arm away. It's better for your arm that you bite me." Draco explained while finding a needle and a thread.  
"Okay.." said Harry and locked his teeth around Draco's shoulder.  
Harry pulled out his arm and took a deep breath.  
"Bite"  
Harry felt a sting in his arm when Draco pushed the needle through his arm.  
He bit. He bit until he heard bones cracking.  
Draco had been right about the pain.

"Im done, please stop eating me"  
Harry let go of Draco's shoulder and looked at him. His face were twisted with pain as he flicked his wand. The purple bite mark disappeared and his face went back to normal.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, it's better for you" Draco smiled and kissed him. "Now, shower, and I'll be finding you a clean shirt" Draco pointed at the shower and ran two fingers down Harrys back. Harry smiled and kissed Draco before he stepped out of his clothes. Draco smiled and closed the door behind him.  
He smiled to himself as he tried to find Harry a fitting shirt, he didn't find any and ended up using a cleaning spell on the one soaked in blood. He looked towards the bathroom, he could hear Harry sigh over and over again. He was calm again. Draco knew perfectly well why Harry had hurt himself.. It was the same reason as him. He needed to help him out of it. He loved him. Draco couldn't bear the thought of stitching Harry up anymore. He sat down on his bed and waited for Harry to get out of the bathroom.

Harry stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later and grabbed a towel. He opened the door and looked at Draco.  
"You like what you see?" he teased  
"Im not complaining" said Draco staring at him.  
"Great! Because I have the feeling you have too much clothes on right now" he blinked and dropped his towel.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke the next morning to Harrys light snoring. He turned around and smiled. Harrys eyes were closed, he slept peacefully.  
He was about to wake him up when Harry started mumbling frantically.  
"Her..mione"  
Nothing more, just her name. This is where Draco understood that they needed to find her quickly.  
He leaned forward and kissed Harrys forehead. Harry just mumbled in his sleep and fell back into light sleep.

Draco pulled him closer and sighed.  
He really wish there was a way he could make Harry stop hurting himself, Harry didnt deserve to feel that kind of pain, he didnt deserve to feel anymore pain. The last 7 years had taken its turn on him.  
Draco knew he missed his friends terribly. Even Draco missed Hermione and Ron. He missed seeing Harry laugh with them and smile. When Harry smiled nowadays it was more like a smile hiding the pain.  
Draco had struggled with those feelings since year 3. The feeling of being useless, worthless and weak. He had been stepped on for years, pushed down by his evil family. He hated them. He hated his father for the alliance he had made with Voldemort. He hated his mother for not having the heart or brain to stand up against them. He hated his dead aunt for killing Harrys godfather. Sirius could have been the answer to Harrys depression, at least some of it. He even hated Ron and Hermione for bailing on Harry when he needed them most. But most of all, he hated himself for not helping Harry enough. He could have done something, qhe could have helped him in the darkest hour of Harrys life. One single 'I love you' could have made Harry see that he was able to be loved, someone cared no matter how dark it seemed.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled and hid his eyes from the bright light coming in from the window  
"Yes love?"  
"Thank you" Harry wrapped his arms around Dracos chest and fell back to sleep on his chest  
"I love you, Potter" Draco said with a grin and kissed the top of Harrys head  
Draco sighed and continued his thinking  
It was mean to hate Hermione, she was struck by grief. Ronald Weasley had left her without warning.. He would have left the wizarding world too if the love of his life left him. But again, the love of his life were sleeping peacefully on his chest.  
They had to go and find Hermione to get her back to Hogwarts. Harry hadnt participated in any classes since she left, if he still had the ambition of becoming an auror they needed to find her. Harry couldnt focus without her.

One hour later Harry woke up to find himself alone in the bed.  
"Draco?" he asked out in the air to find out where his lover had went to  
"Here" his voice came from he bathroom.  
"Ahh" said Harry when draco stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
"I did wonder when you would plan to wake up" Draco smiled and went out of the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and took Harry's hands in his.  
"You feeling better?" he looked deep into Harry's eyes to make sure he was okay  
"I am, thank you" Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

A silent moan escaped Harrys mouth as Dracos hands slided up and down his back.  
"im sorry about that" Harrys said as the kiss ended looking down on his stitched arm.  
Draco shook his head and kissed his arm.  
"Dont be, just promise you'll talk to me instead the next time you get the feeling, Im here. I will always be. I love you, I wont let you waste your blood on silly things like this, I dont want you to die, I cant bare losing you too" Draco looked into Harrys hypnotic green eyes and hugged him.  
"I'm not going to die, I have you to live for now" Harry said, and that was the truth  
"Just dont ever leave me"  
Draco smiled and kissed him once more  
"Never"  
"Now get dressed, i know what we'll have to do today" Draco smiled and threw a shirt at him.

They met in the common room a bit later.  
"Now, what are we gonna do today?" Harry wondered  
"We're going to London" Draco said with a smile fixing Harrys tie  
"Why London?"  
"We're going to find someone" Draco took his hand and dragged him out of the portrait hole.  
"Who?" asked Harry as they walked down the stairs and out of the school  
"You'll see"

They walked down the small path to the train station and apperated.  
Harry felt the familiar feeling of his guts being twisted, less that 20 seconds later they appeared in a lonely street south in London, Harry remembered he had been there a year before when he, Ron and Hermione had escaped the death eaters following them.  
"Hermione?" Harry looked at Draco to figure out if he had understood the situation right  
"Yes, Harry, Hermione. I have understood that you cant function completely without her, so I decided to help you get her back, I miss her too, its not just you" Draco smiled and continued walking down the street looking for Hermione's house.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger sat in a comfortable armchair drinking her usual tea petting her cat. Crookshanks had again regained his favorite place in Hermione's lap, he purred happily and stretched.  
Hermione sighed and looked at the little coffee table on her left, the only moving picture she had.. A picture of her, Harry and Ron laughing. Taken in May last year after the defeat of Voldemort. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She kept postponing it because she thought of Ron all the time. Stupid, silly, beautiful, caring Ronald Weasley.. A tear ran down her cheek, she still couldnt believe he was gone, everyone was gone. Her parents was in Australia they didnt even know they had a daughter. She needed to fix that..  
She sighed once more and went out to the kitchen to make more tea, thats when she saw a messy nest of black hair walking to her door. She shook her head and looked down. The mailman, she had fallen for that one once before, she had ran to the door and stopped the moment she opened it and realized it wasn't Harry Potter.  
Two seconds later she looked up again, she didnt see anything and walked back into the livingroom.  
She started thinking again, about everything. She missed the old life she had ran away from. She could never go back without being yelled at by Harry for abandoning him. She was pulled back to reality by the doorbell. She walked with slow steps out to the entrancehall and opened the door.

* * *

**I attempted a bit of fluff and a lot of thinking c: I'm trying to fix my spelling a bit, hoping it will give results. Please review  
and.. Im sorry if the description of London isn't exactly cannon or matching the description in the book. I just write what comes to mind. And one more thing..  
**_**Thanks to: 'georgeweasley16' for giving me my spirit back :) I owe you one really :)  
********Forever grateful *heart***_


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco smiled at her when she opened the door, but the smile on Harry's face went smaller when he saw the condition of his best friend. She had lost many pounds, her clothes didn't fit her anymore and her face was worn out and sad. A smile spread across her face.  
"Harry! Is that really you?"  
"Yes, Mione" he said and hugged her tightly. Finally.  
Hermione smiled when she pulled away and asked them to come in.  
"So, how have you been?" Harry asked as they sat down on the couch in the livingroom. Hermione stared awhile at the photo of Ron and began.  
"Well, honestly I can say I've been good. I missed Hogwarts as soon as I left but I didn't want to return. I don't want to remind myself of Ronald anymore, but it seems I can help it." She ran a finger over the photo.  
"I just don't understand anything, after the war everything between us changed. I was sick of everything. I miss him, if I hadn't screamed at him.." A tear fell from her brown eyes. Both Harry and Draco moved a bit closer and took her hands.  
"Hermione, stop beating yourself up about this, its not your fault. You are the brightest witch of your age, you cant afford to think like that!" Harry said stroking her hair.  
"And besides, Harry is lost without you-"  
"No, you're doing just fine on your own" Hermione cut in and tried to get up to leave.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, listen to me! Now!" Harry pulled her back down and looked at her.  
"You are my best friend, you have always been there for me no matter what I had trouble with, I care about you, I cant stand seeing you depressed and lonely, you need to focus on what's still there for you! You are too brilliant to be beating yourself up! " Harry smiled to take the sting off his words.

Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled.  
"Thank you" she said and hugged him. "Thank you"  
When she pulled away she had that old smile on her face, the spark was back in her brown eyes.  
"Now tell me about you two?" she asked smiling at them  
"Well, what is there to say really? Harry was depressed so was I, we happened to stumble across each other and found out that we could help each other" Draco smiled  
"I'm truly happy for you two" she said and smiled.  
"Now, Hermione.. Will you come with us?" Harry asked and took her hand again  
"That was quick, but I have been thinking the same for about 5 minutes, I need to get back to my friends and back in shape. I also need to finish my education! I need to take the exam!" Hermione's eyes sparkled as she went on about the school. She giggled in the end and ran upstairs to pack at once.

"Hermione is back" said Draco when Hermione ran down the stairs for the tenth time and asked about books.  
"She is" Harry smiled and leant forward. Draco kissed him willingly and giggled.  
"It's going to be great to have her back" said Harry when Hermione had packed.

15 minutes later they stood in front of Hermione's house and smiled.  
"Here we go then" Hermione said and grabbed Harry and Draco's arm. The familiar feeling of guts being twisted appeared as they appearated.  
With a loud pop they arrived outside the school. It was still morning and the breakfast had just started.  
Hermione put her hands around each of the boys neck and walked with them into the castle.

Every head turned towards then as they walked into the great hall. A few moments later the whole school began whispering about them. There was only one boy that didnt say a word, he just sat there looking at Hermione with happiness in his eyes.  
He stood up and ran towards her.  
Hermione and Fred met in a tight hug and words of happiness.  
"Its good to be back" Hermione said and smiled at him  
"Its soo good to have you back, Mione! I have missed you terribly!" Fred exclaimed and hugged her once more.  
"Harry. Draco" He nodded towards them and smiled. He dragged Hermione with him over to the table and the waiting breakfast.

"See? I said there was something about him" Draco laughed and grabbed Harry's hand.  
"Yeah, you're right, I just hope he treats her better than his brother did" said Harry watching Fred kissing the top of Hermione's head.  
Draco smiled and dragged Harry with him out of the hall.

They sat down under the tree and smiled. They talked about Hermione and the way she had smiled when Fred hugged her. Perhaps there was something in the air? There had to be! And furthermore, they got to the conclusion that Fred and Hermione were made for each other.

_**One year**** later**_

Four very well known figures walked down the corridors of Hogwarts for the last time. With graduation letters in hand.  
"I cant believe I passed!" Hermione said to Fred.  
"Honey, you're even smarter than witch who checked your exam" He answered and kissed her.  
"I cant believe we're done here!" said Draco  
"Im gonna miss this, the hallways, the ghosts, the pictures.. Mrs. Norris" Harry smiled looking one last time at the school he had spent 8 years of his life in. The school he had defended long with his friends, the school that had been his home for 8 years.  
"Im gonna miss sneaking into your dorm" said Draco and kissed Harrys cheek.  
"Now you dont have to sneak anymore"

They walked together down the path to the train station. Talking as usual about everything that had happened in a year.  
They reached the train station after half an hour of refreshing memories and talking about their 8 years of walking the same way. They were walking on this path for the last time as students. They were graduated, jobs were waiting.  
"Well.. Here we are" said Harry before they boarded the train.  
"Indeed we are" Hermione, Fred and Draco answered and smiled.  
They hugged and boarded the train looking back at the school as they left.

They were together. All was well

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorites and follows. Thank you!


End file.
